Savior(The One-Shots)
by ChaosandDesirex0x
Summary: A collection of one shots for my couple Bray and Ivy from my Story Savior. You might want to read the original story or you might not understand what is going on. ENJOY!
1. Back To School!

**-Back To School(Takes place about 2 months after our story left off. If you haven't read Savior you should, so you can understand this couple more)-**

I **vy's Point Of View**

I walked down the hall I smelled something delicious cooking, and I was starving. I made my way into the kitchen. I smiled as I saw Bray in front of the stove. I walked over quietly and wrapped my arms around him. "Mmm, smells delicious." I said, placing a kiss on his back.

I heard Bray let out a chuckle, and then he turned around in my arms, wrapping his around me as he did so. "I was gonna let you sleep in." Bray smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. So you could rest before your first day of school."

"I'm so nervous." I bit my lip. "I can't believe I'm actually going to go back to school."

"You'll be fine my love." Bray smiled. "Don't be nervous."

"I was never very good in school, I can't believe you really talked me into going back to school." I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You told me how much you wanted to be a nurse when you were a child, don't you remember telling me about a nice nurse who treated you after you fell out of a tree when you were young. And how she made you want to become a nurse." Bray said softly, running his hand through my hair gently.

"Yeah, I remember it was only a couple weeks before my father got locked up. My mother was completely drunk, and drugged out of her mind. She was wondering around and kept leaving me, I think the nurse noticed this that's why she was so nice to me, she made me feel so safe, and reassured me I wasn't a bad girl for getting hurt, my mom was on one of her rages, she kept telling me about how I was such a bad girl for getting myself hurt and causing her to have to waste her time at the ER." I shook my head. "That nurse made me feel like a normal kid, even if it was just for a couple hours."

"Well, you just think. You could be that nice nurse for some other little girl or little boy. You could be the reason someone wants to become a nurse." Bray smiled at me. "I have so much faith in you Ivy, you are such an amazing person. You don't realize how much of an impact you've had on my life."

"God I love you Bray." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"And I love you." Bray smiled, returning my kiss. "What time do you have your first class today?"

"Not until 11. I only have two so I won't be gone too long. I have 2, today. 3 tomorrow. And one on Saturday. But it's only every other Saturday." I explained.

"Well, I'm happy you are going back to school. But I'm not going to like not having every Saturday to lay in bed with you until noon making love." Bray said.

"At least we get every other Saturday right?" I smiled.

"Right." Bray sighed.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

"Are you ready to go love?" I called as I finished putting my pants on.

"Yep." Ivy smiled walking out of the bathroom, still brushing her hair as she walked out. "I just need my shoes." Ivy said, putting the brush down on the dresser.

"Right here love." I said handing her the shoes, before I slipped my shirt on. Then putting on my socks and shoes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive myself?" Ivy looked up at me.

"No, I'm more than happy to drive you." I smiled, she'd only been driving by herself for about 2 weeks, and not more than 10 or 15 minutes away. But her school was 45 minutes away and I couldn't help but worry. I wanted to make sure she knew the route well before doing it herself.

"Well, we should get going then." Ivy smiled up at me, giving me a peck on the lips before she took my hand and we both walked out of the bedroom.

 **xXxXx**

We pulled up to the college and I parked close to the front. I reached over taking Ivy's hand in mine. "You'll be fine, you have everything you need?" I smiled.

"I think so." Ivy nodded. "I hope so." Ivy sighed.

"You'll love it once you get back into swing of things." I smiled

"I hope you're right." Ivy nodded, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, you have no reason to be nervous." I squeezed her hand.

Ivy sighed, turning to me she leaned forward to give me a kiss, her arms wrapping around me. "I Love You." She said softly against my lips.

"I Love You." I repeated, my lips brushing against hers again. "You have a good day." I said pulling away reluctantly, I hate anytime I have to have my time with Ivy interrupted.

"Thanks." Ivy smiled slightly, giving me a peck on the lips before she opened the door. She grabbed her bag out of the back of the car, and shut the door she stepped back giving me a small smile, as she backed away.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I walked out of my last class of the day. It wasn't so bad actually it was pretty nice. I had a math class, that wasn't the best but who likes math? I also had a sociology class it was really good I know it's only the first day but I am liking it already.

I thought I'd be the oldest person in class and I'd be surrounded by 18 year olds, but I wasn't most of the people in my class where my age. I exchanged numbers with two women in my class we decided we'd need to get a study group together because as much as I know I'm going to enjoy it, it's going to be tough stuff and I wanted to take it seriously.

I smiled as I saw Bray parked in the same parking space as before. I walked over Bray getting out of the car, walking around to my side, his arms wrapping around me giving me a kiss. "How was it?" Bray smiled.

"Not bad, you were right, it wasn't all that bad." I smiled up at him.

"I told you." Bray smiled, pulling away helping me off with my backpack. "Let me take that for you." Bray put the backpack in the back of the car and shut the door turning to me he smiled again.

"Well, I like my second class of the day, it's sociology. But my first class Math, I could do without." I laughed.

"I've always had a mind for numbers, so if you need help I'd be more than happy to help." Bray smiled.

"I might take you up on that." I smiled.

"Well, I think we should celebrate a great first day, so I'm going to take you out tonight. Anything you want to do, it's up to you." Bray smiled.

"Hmm, well a movie and dinner sounds good too me." I smiled.

"Then dinner and a movie it is." Bray said, his arms firmly wrapped around me.

"Even if it's a chick flick?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, even if it's a chick flick." Bray smiled. "It's my treat for you."

"Well, if you play your cards right, I might have a treat for you later on tonight." I smirked.

Bray growled lowly and nipped at my neck. "Oh I'll be doing my best that's for sure." Bray smirked, leaning in closer to me, his lips instantly attaching to mine, his arms wrapping around me even tighter.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well, I love Bray and Ivy so much. I love how cute they are together so I wanted to do some one-shots on them just to follow the moments in their lives. This is just a short cute little story. Hope you enjoy it**.


	2. Double Date!

**Double Date-(Takes place about 2 months after last chapter)**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I made my way down the hall opening the door I shook my head as I saw Bray laying on the bed still. I told him we needed to leave by 6:45 so we could make it to the restaurant by 7:30 for our reservations. I set up a double date with my brother and his new girlfriend, he told me her name but honestly I don't even remember it I was too busy figuring out how I'd get Bray to say yes, he doesn't like going out one double dates I've tried a few times to get him to go with friends from school but he was totally not into it. I eventually talked him into it, I had to do some convincing of course but it didn't take too much at all actually.

I placed my hands on my hips and cleared my throat. "Bray." I shook my head. "We have to leave here in 20 minutes and you haven't even gotten out of the bed yet." I sighed walking over towards the bed pulling the covers back, yelping when Bray pulled me into the bed on top of him. "Bray." I whined.

"Let's skip the date and stay in bed all night." Bray rasped against my neck as his hands roam my body.

"We can't, I already told them we were coming so let's go." I said finally able to wiggle my way out of his arms and off the bed.

"Fine, but next time you can't use those tactics you used to get me to say yes." Bray groaned standing up off the bed.

"What tactics?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Bray said, walking the few steps over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Next time you talk to me about something like this, maybe you shouldn't be half naked. It's kind of hard to say no to you when all I can think about is getting my hands on this flawless body of yours." Bray nipped at my neck and smiled.

I laughed I probably should have had more than my bra and panties on but I knew I could get him to say yes to just about anything at that moment. "Oh, how would I get you to say yes then." I laughed shaking my head.

"You don't play fair at all. Do you know that?" Bray smirked. "I'll get ready love." Bray leaned in and gave me a kiss.

 **xXxXx**

We walked into the restaurant hand in hand, I smiled when I saw my brother waiting over in a waiting area for us, with his date. She looked pretty, rather fit, she had long dark hair and a nice smile, she looked like she cared a lot about her appearance. Bray and I walked over to the couple and I hugged my brother Dustin then shook his girlfriend's hand.

He introduced her as Brianna Bella, Brie for short. She was really pretty looks like my brother has some kind of game. We were led over to a table Bray pulled my chair out for me allowing me to sit down before scooting in my chair and then sitting next to me. I smiled over at my brother and his date. "So how's it been going?" I questioned looking over to the two of them.

"Pretty good, just been working pretty much." Dustin shrugged.

"What do you do for a living Brie?" I questioned.

"I'm a preschool teacher." Brie answered.

"Oh, wow you must really love kids." I nodded.

"Yes I defiantly do." Brie nodded. "How long have you two been together?" She questioned.

"Almost a year." I smiled. "But it feels like I've been with him forever, he knows me better than I know myself sometimes."

"I'm really glad my sister found someone who takes such good care of her, even though I know we didn't get along at first. I know you had your reservations." My brother stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Brie raised a brow.

"Bray is just a bit on the protective side, and when my brother came back into my life he wasn't too keen on the idea, he didn't trust him at first." I explained. "Bray and I have been through a lot and we've trusted people who we shouldn't of and it caused us a lot of pain and heartache, so Bray just wanted to make sure he was able to be trusted." I went on.

"Wow, well at least you two have each other again. I know Dustin loves you so much he talks about how happy he is that you are back in his life again. I have known him for a long time even if we've just been together for a few months, I know that Dustin has a light in his eyes now that you are back in his life. It's good to see him happy again." Brie smiled.

I smiled and looked over to my brother. "I'm glad we found each other again, I feel like a part of me was missing and now it's back. I feel like I'm complete now, I've got my brother back in my life and I have the love of my life. I just have to remind myself that I'm not going to wake up from this dream, and this all be gone, Dustin. Bray everything." I said and looked up to Bray who leaned down and gave me a kiss on the top of the head.

"It's not a dream little one, I'm not going anywhere." Bray said, squeezing my hand before bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. "Not now, not ever." He added.

"Good." I smiled.

"I have no plans on going anywhere I've waited so long to get my sister back I'm not about to give that up." Dustin smiled.

"That makes me very happy." I smiled.

"You know I actually have old home movies I found in my attic I saved them from the foster homes I was in, I never let them go. I wanted to be able to remember you always." Dustin stated.

"Really, you should bring them next time we meet up." I smiled.

"I have them in my car actually. " Dustin stated.

"Oh, sometime we should totally have a movie night at our place. I'd love to see them. Doesn't that sound like a good idea Bray?" I smiled up at Bray.

"Sure, sometime when none of us have to work or you don't have school." Bray nodded.

"We'll work something out." Dustin nodded.

"Great I can't wait. It will be nice to see some of the old movies. Hopefully it isn't anything too embarrassing." I laughed.

"That would be nice." Bray laughed.

"Would not." I nudged him in the gut. Bray laughing and putting his arms around me tightly.

"You guys are really so cute together. You seem to be so smitten with each other." Brie smiled.

"I'm a lot more than smitten with her. I'm head over heels in love with this beautiful creature." Bray smiled at me before he leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

"I'm such a lucky woman." I smiled.

"Not half as lucky as I am." Bray said taking my hand in his.

"I hope we can get together for more double dates. This was so fun." Brie smiled.

"Yes I had such a good time as well." I smiled. "What about you honey?" I looked to Bray hoping he had a good enough time for us to have more of these nights.

"I enjoyed myself." Bray nodded.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

We were in the bedroom after our double date it wasn't all that bad but I am not wanting to do a lot of these it's not my style. Now they are lovely people but I'd much rather spend my night alone with my love Ivy.

I had just taken a locked everything up and Ivy was going to get her things ready for a shower. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her." Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" I questioned, then put my lips gently to her neck nipping at it slightly.

Ivy moaned softly then reached around and patted my face. "I had such a wonderful time. I'm so happy you endured this tonight. It wasn't so bad was it?"

"Not all that bad. I'm glad this isn't a weekly thing for us." I nodded.

"Maybe not every week. But I was thinking maybe..." Ivy stepped forward and turned around to face me.

"Maybe what?" I raised a brow.

"Brie texted me she was thinking next week when her sister and boyfriend come for a visit we could do another date night. Its Dustin's first time meeting her and she said it might make him more comfortable if I was there." Ivy explained.

"Ivy." I groaned.

"Oh it will be nice. Please think about it." Ivy said stepping closer to me.

"You know I'm not a people person." I sighed

"I know, I know." Ivy sighed and stepped back.

I watched as she slipped her shoes off then took her shirt off.

"Don't be upset." I sighed.

"I'm not." Ivy shrugged, slipping her skirt.

I let out a low growl my eyes dancing across her body as she walks to the bed and sit down to take off her nylons. She then stood up and walked over to me giving me a peck on the lips. "Can you unhook me?" Ivy questioned turning around.

I unhooked her bra for her. Then I watched as she took a few steps forward and turned to me dropping her bra on the floor. "I think you should at least think about it." Ivy licked her lips. Then pushed her panties down her hips, then let them slip down her legs before stepping out of them.

"You know that's not looking like such a bad idea after all." I licked my lips as I watched her turn around and slowly walk towards the bathroom.

"Oh really?" Ivy giggled as I grabbed her from behind pulling her against my body.

"Yeah it's not seeming so bad now actually." I said nuzzling her neck.

"I see, now how about you join me in the shower." Ivy said.

"You know You don't play fair at all." I said taking her hand leading to the bathroom pulling her close to me giving her a kiss.

"I know but I'm pretty sure you don't mind it that much." Ivy smirked.

"Oh not at all." I said picking her up taking her into the bathroom turning the shower on before I started removing my clothing with the help of Ivy.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: I really love this couple. If you have anything like a date, holiday, or an issue for Ivy and Bray you'd like to see let me know I would be more than happy to write it. Feedback is always welcomed. In fact I love it! :)**

 **REVIEWS= LOVE**


	3. Lost!

_Lost- This was an idea that Deb-Wood1999 had, I enjoyed writing this it was really fun. Thanks for the idea. :)_

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

We were driving down the road, we'd been driving for what seemed like forever. But it'd only been about 45 minutes according to the clock on the radio. I looked over to Bray who seemed focused on the road in front of us. "Bray." I said, reaching over placing a hand on his knee.

"Yes love?" Bray took his eyes off the road for a split second to look over to me and off a smile.

"How much further?" I questioned. "We've been driving forever."

"Ummm." Bray bit his lip. "Not much further." He stated.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, he'd told me he wanted to take me on a little date. He was being really hush, hush about it.

"It's a surprise." Bray said his eyes still on the road.

"Well, I don't like surprises Bray. Just tell me." I sighed.

"I'm not telling you my love. I told you I wanted it to be a surprise." Bray said.

"Well how do I know I'm dressed appropriate for this date then?" I questioned.

"You are dressed just fine, you'll see." Bray said.

"I hope so." I sighed and leaned back, putting my feet on the dash dashboard in front of me. Reaching into my bag and grabbing out my lotion. I squeezed a small amount onto my hand and started to lotion up my legs. I heard Bray let out a small groan and saw him grip the steering wheel tightly. "What?" I raised a brow.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I sighed. "How am I supposed to keep my eyes on the road when you are lotioning up your legs, you know the combination of the smell and the sight of you putting lotion on yourself, does things to me woman." Bray growled lowly.

I laughed and shook my head. "Well if we got where we were going a bit faster you could do something about it." I smirked.

"If only." Bray sighed.

I heard Bray mumble under his breath something about this road not seeming right. "What was that?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, nothing." He sighed, and I heard him mumble something under his breath again.

"Are we lost?" I questioned.

"No, of course not." He shook his head.

"I swear I heard you say something about this not seeming familiar." I said.

"Well, it's nothing. Things change around here sometime." He shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek. "It's fine, I know where we are."

"Okay, if you say so." I sighed shaking my head, we are totally lost and I know it. But Bray is too damn stubborn to admit it.

We'd been driving another 25 minutes when saw him shake his head and say something about a town. I looked a head and saw that there was a small town ahead of us." Is this were we are going?"

"Umm, no. I've never been to this town." He sighed.

"We are so lost Bray." I groaned. "We need to ask for directions."

"No, no we don't. We aren't lost." Bray shook his head.

"How are we not lost when you don't know where we are?" I shook my head. "Let's stop somewhere in town and ask for directions."

"No we are fine, there isn't a need to ask for directions." Bray shook his head.

"Stop being so stubborn and ask for directions Bray." I said sternly.

"But I'm not lost, I don't have a need to ask for directions." He let out a sigh of frustration.

"If you are too damn stubborn to ask, I will. Just pull over." I said, noticing we were almost to a gas station. "Look, there is a gas station. We are going to need gas anyway let's just pull over." I sighed.

"Fine, but we aren't asking for directions. We are just getting gas." He sighed.

"Fine whatever." I rolled my eyes slightly, such a bullheaded man I tell you. We pulled into the gas station and I put my shoes back on.

"What are you doing?" Bray raised a brow.

"Getting out." I said giving him a confused look. "I need something to drink, we've been driving forever Bray." I sighed.

"Oh okay." Bray sighed getting out of the truck as did I. We both walked towards the store and I reached forward taking his hand. Bray smiling and leaning down and kissing me.

"I still think you should ask for directions." I said as we got to the door.

"No, it's not happening." Bray shook his head, opening the door for me to walk in Bray walking in behind.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ivy questioned turning back to me as she was at the cooler. "It might be awhile, seeing as we are lost." She sighed.

"We aren't lost." I groaned, so we were totally lost I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere but I'm not going to ask for directions, not at all. I'll find a way to get where we are going, one way or another.

"Sure we aren't." I saw Ivy roll her eyes reaching into the cooler, grabbing a bottle of flavored water. She walked over to me following me to the front counter.

"Howdy, folks." The woman at the front smiled at us. "How's your day?" She smiled.

"Great, besides the fact we are lost." Ivy sighed.

"We aren't lost." I shook my head. "I'm was going to fill up but the pump said prepay only. So I'll get her water, and put 40 on 2." I sighed.

Ivy sighed and shook her head taking the water. "You are the most stubborn man of the face of this earth." She said, before walking out the station heading the truck.

"So where are you heading?" She questioned.

"Cascade Ridge." I said, it was a great place I knew she'd love walking around looking at the scenery, there was a small pond, that lead off into a bigger one, it looked like a waterfall, they called that spot cascade fall. "She's never been there."

"Oh, that's a beautiful place, I'm sure she'll love it." The woman smiled. "I know a shortcut to get there, normally you have to take the 4 and head back another 35 miles, but if you keep going another 7 miles up the road, and turn onto Sliverridge road, you take that road all for another 5 miles, then turn onto Cascade Road, and then another 5 miles there is a little park if you take that trail it leads you right to the ponds, or Cascade fall as they call it. Only townies know about that shortcut, so it will cut out some of your travel time." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't know about that route. Thanks for the shortcut." I smiled paying for the gas and her water. We were a lot further way then I thought, It usually only take 40 minutes to get to Cascade Ridge from my place but I had picked her up from her brothers, who moved about 15 minutes from us so he could be closer to her. So I think that must of thrown me off, that had to be it.

I got into the car and looked over to Ivy. "I figured out a shortcut." I said as I put my seat belt on.

"I see, how'd you do that?" Ivy raised a brow.

"Oh, the woman inside told me about a shortcut only townies know. So it will get us there a lot faster." I smiled.

She laughed and shook her head. "Thank goodness she had that shortcut or we'd never find the place, seeing as you have no idea where we are."

I sighed and shook my head. "We aren't lost." I sighed. "Not anymore." I added.

"So we were lost." She clapped her hands together. "Thanks for finally saying it."

"Okay I know I'm stubborn, but I know where we are now, and how to get us there so its all good now right?" I looked over to her.

"Yes, I guess." Ivy smiled and leaned in to give me a small kiss. "So are you going to tell me where we are going now?" She raised a brow.

"No, it's a surprise, I told you that already." I shook my head, turning the engine on and putting it in drive before taking off. "

 **xXxXx**

We pulled up to the park she told me about. I saw the trail and smiled. Finally, we were here and we could get this going. I smiled as I looked over to Ivy. "We are here, well kind of we are going to take a little bit of a walk before we get there." I said unbuckling my seat belt.

"Finally." Ivy smiled. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not yet, it's worth the wait. You'll see. Wait here for a second." I smiled, then opened the door getting out of the truck. I reached into the bed of the truck, grabbing the picnic basket, opening it and opening the thermocooler I'd gotten to keep some of the food cold for us. I had some grapes, different kinds of cheese and some mini sandwiches made and in the cooler. I put that in basket, then put the bottle of chilled sparkling cider in there also, with the plates, and cups. I grabbed the picnic blanket and put it over the top of the basket before then picked it up hanging it over my arm. I walked over to the passengers side of the truck and opened the door for Ivy. "You ready love?" I smiled, reaching my hand out for her.

Ivy took my hand and smiled jumping down from the truck she leaned in and gave me a kiss. "So we are having a picnic?" She raised a brow looking at the basket.

"Yes, that's something we are doing." I smiled. "Let's get going, it shouldn't be too far through the trail."

"Great." Ivy smiled taking my free hand and following me to the trail. We were walking a few minutes when I saw Ivy stop and gasp a smile coming to her face. "Aww, look it's a baby deer." She cooed.

"Yeah, we better be careful. The mom is somewhere around here and we don't want an angry mom on our hands." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure if she was around here you'd see her by now." Ivy said, reaching into the basket and grabbing a couple grapes out before walking closer slowly to the baby deer. She held her hand out once she was pretty close. After about a minute the deer started walking closer to her it sniffed her and then took the grapes from her hand. It rubbed its head on her side before it took off running back into the woods. "Aww, that was so cute." She smiled.

"That was dangerous. Do you have any idea how bad it'd of been if it's mother came around?" I sighed.

"It didn't so we are fine." She shrugged, and took my hand as we started walking back down the trail. We finally got to our destination and she smiled. "Is this where we are going?, it's beautiful." She said looking at the man made waterfall.

"Yep." I smiled, we walked a bit closer to the waterfall and Ivy grabbed the blanket and laid it out for us. I reached out taking Ivy's hand helping her to sit on the blanket. Then put down the basket on the ground before sitting next to Ivy. "So its beautiful out here isn't it?"

"So beautiful, just breathtaking." Ivy smiled over at me.

"Nothing compared to you though." I smiled, Ivy leaning forward and kissing me. I reached into the basket grabbing the plates out and all the dishes. "What would you like to eat?"

"One of those sandwiches look good." Ivy smiled, so I reached out handing her one on a plate. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Anything else?, some apple cider?"

"Some of those grapes would be good." Ivy said. "And some apple cider would be great."

I poured her the apple cider while she got some grapes. I smiled at her remembering while I'm here today, what I had planned for our date. It made me kind of nervous, but I wanted what I was going to do today, to be special to be something she'd remember forever.

"Why here?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Why'd you pick here for our date?, I mean it's beautiful, but we could have done this on the grounds at home and it'd be just fine by me." Ivy smiled.

"Well, it's beautiful you are right, but it's quiet, private. And I wanted today to be something special, that you'd always remember." I answered honestly.

"Well, I remember everything we do together." She said "What's different about this date?, why do you want me to remember it like this?"

I took a deep breath and stood up, reaching down to take her hand. "Stand up for me love." I said, Ivy taking my hand and with my help standing up. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course, and I love you." Ivy smiled.

"Well, I wanted to bring you here, because I wanted to do something to ask you something today. You know I love you, more than anything in this world. I'd do anything for you, I want to spend my whole life with you, I want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of and more. I can't picture my life without you, when I see myself 10 or 15 years down the road, I see myself with you, laughing, loving, and enjoying our life together. So that's why I brought you here Ivy, I want today to be something that you remember forever that you tell your friends about for years to come." I smiled and got down on one knee while pulling out the box I had in my pocket. "Ivy Wesley, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will You Marry Me?" I asked as I opened the box to show a 3 carat princess cut diamond ring set in white gold. I saw Ivy's eyes widen and her hands go to her mouth as she gasped. She just looked at me, not saying a word her eyes wide as could be. After about a good 45 seconds she still hadn't said anything. "So will you?" I questioned, my nerves starting to get to me, was she going to say no? Was this too sudden? Should I have waited?

After another 5 seconds it seems she snapped out of her trance. "My god, Yes. i'll marry you Bray." Ivy nodded, tears coming to her eyes. I smiled and stood up placing the ring on her finger pulling her into my arms. "I love you so much Bray." Ivy's smile was 10 times wider than I've ever seen it as she placed her hands on my cheeks pulling my face close to hers as she brought our lips together.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

We laid back on the blanket Bray's arms around me, as I looked at my ring, god it was so beautiful, I couldn't believe it, I was engaged to the most wonderful man in the world. I loved him so much and I couldn't believe he actually wants to marry me, he wants me to be his wife forever.

"This has been the best day of my life." I smiled up at Bray.

"Even with all the problems getting here?" Bray raised a brow.

"Yes, even with all that." I smiled. "You do know you didn't have to get this big of a diamond."

"I know, but you deserve something big and beautiful." Bray smiled.

"It makes my hands look even smaller." I laughed holding it out in front of me. "There isn't any missing this, you can see it from a mile away, everyone will know I'm taken now." I smiled up at him.

"Good." Bray smiled leaning forward and kissing me. "I was worried you weren't going to say yes. You had me scared there for a minute."

"I was just in shock, I didn't expect it. " I said. "You know how much I love you, you had to know I would say yes."

"I was hoping you would, I just didn't know if you'd be ready to accept my proposal." Bray stated. "I'm happy you did, happy isn't even an appropriate word. There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how happy I am right now." Bray smiled.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. Today had been the best day in my life. I couldn't think of a better day I've had, this day was everything I could have wished for and more, I don't think it could have gone any better. Even with all the problems with finding our way here, all that matters is we made it here and we are engaged, I'm going to be Bray's wife someday and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my life.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Thanks to DebWood-1999 for the idea of them getting lost, I put a little twist on the ending, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- Happy you are enjoying the one-shots, hope you enjoyed the new one! :)**


	4. The Engagement Party!

_The Engagement Party- This takes 4 months after the proposal._

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

We were at a nice little spot in town, we were having an engagement party. I didn't want one neither did Bray but my brothers girlfriend Brie said we had too, and she wanted to plan it for me. So I let her, I looked around everything was so beautiful. Brie even picked something out for me to wear, she went shopping with me and she saw a long with tulle skirt that went past my knee, and a black and white stripped long sleeve top. It actually showed off more than I'm used to, as it showed off my midriff, I thought it might be too much, but she said it was perfect so I went with it. Bray said I look absolutely breathtaking he didn't want to let me out of the bedroom, I thought I might have pried him off with a crowbar.

The tables where beautiful the main table was at the front of the room and it had a runner on it that had photos of us together, I'm surprised she had enough to make something that long. But she had been taking pictures of us together on dates, and hanging out together and I had given her copies of some, then I had some on my phone I'd taken as well. It looked great, Bray hates pictures of himself, so I don't know how he's feeling about it. "So, what do you think of this?" I questioned, placing my hand on the runner.

"It's cute I guess, it'd be better if it just had your face on it, not mine." He laughed.

"Hey, I happen to like your face." I smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "Very much in fact."

"Well I'm glad you do." Bray smiled. "It looks pretty good in here, I like the decorations."

"Me too." I smiled. "And look at the mini cakes, I told Brie we didn't know what kind of cake we were going to have at our wedding so she thought it'd be a good idea to order a bunch of different cakes in the same style but different flavors and people can give us some input but of course our input matters most." I smiled, Brie was helping me with the wedding planning, she was great at this I could tell she'd been someone that dreamed of her dream wedding since she was a little girl she had all these ideas.

"That's a good idea." Bray nodded. "And what are these?"

I looked and saw that she had cute little powder donuts with little fake diamond cut-outs on top that made it look like an engagement ring. It was rather cute. "They are like little engagement rings, it goes with the engagement theme." I smiled.

"Brie is really good at this." Bray stated.

"Well thanks, its one of my passions. That and children." Brie smiled walking up behind me, Dustin beside her. "How are you liking everything?"

"It's wonderful, thanks so much. You went above and beyond." I smiled reaching out and hugging her. "I'm glad you came Dustin, I know you said it isn't your thing. It's too girly." I smiled, hugging my brother.

"Well you know I have to support my baby sister." Dustin smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys, I just hope you plan on making my sister happy." Dustin looked to Bray.

"Every day of my life." Bray nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, you have to see these." Brie said, dragging us towards the kitchen area. She pulled out something from the freezer. "These will be brought out when it's time to start the party. They are little diamond ring shaped ice cubes. For the drinks how cute is this?"

"You honestly think of everything. You seriously have a knack for this Brie." I smiled.

"Well my sister Nikki helped me, she is coming here to help finish everything up. She has some things with her. You remember her don't you Ivy?" Brie raised a brow.

"Yes I sure do, she's staying for the party right?" I raised a brow. "I invited her." I'd met her sister about a 3 months ago when i was out with Brie."

"I'm sure she is." Brie nodded.

"Hey bride lady." I heard Nikki call from the door, walking in with her boyfriend John Cena. "You look so beautiful, I can't wait until we go wedding dress shopping. I already have a stack full of dress ideas." Nikki smiled.

"I'm sure you do." I smiled hugging her. "Bray Wyatt, this is Nikki Bella, Brie's twin sister and her Boyfriend John Cena. John, Nikki this is my fiance' Bray Wyatt." I smiled, hooking arms with Bray, smiling up with him.

"Nice to meet you." Bray smiled holding his hand out, shaking both hands.

"It's nice to meet you." John nodded.

"It's great to meet the guy who is lucky enough to marry this wonderful lady. I swear we've only been friends for a couple months but it feels like so much longer, she such a great lady." Nikki smiled.

"She is an absolutely amazing woman." Bray smiled down at me.

"Oh, could you go grab the cookies out of the back of the car for me sweetie?" Nikki looked up to John.

"Sure thing." John nodded giving her a kiss on the top of the head before walking towards the door.

"Oh, what kind of cookies did you get?" Brie questioned. "Did you get someone to make the ones we were talking about?"

"Yes, and they turned out amazing." Nikki smiled, and saw her boyfriend walk back in. "Oh, here they are, put them here honey." Nikki said, John putting it down for her. She opened one of the boxes and I smiled as I saw them. They were square white frosted cookies, with a stick man and woman on it, the man was on one knee, and holding a gold ring shape with a white candy pearl on top of it. and The woman was standing up, and had a cute little purple or pink flower on in her hair. It was so cute.

"Oh, my goodness this is absolutely darling. How did you think of this?" I smiled, looking to the twins.

"Pintrest, it helped us a lot. They have such good ideas." Brie smiled.

"We've already started talking about Bachelorette party." Nikki smirked. "We have so many ideas."

"Oh, I don't need one of those." I shook my head.

"Oh you so do, it's tradition." Brie crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides aren't Bray's friends going to give him a bachelor party?"

"We sure are." Erick walked in, with his new girlfriend her name was Charlotte, he was followed by Braun and his lady Dana. Then Luke walked in, he smiled at the two of us. I was worried at first about how he'd take the news but Luke said he was happy for us, and said he wished us nothing but the best, he was just happy to be a part of our lives again he said. It took sometime but Bray and Luke are building a friendship again, it's getting pretty strong in my opinion.

"Yeah, beer, pool, strippers, boys night out. Full of fun." Bran smirked.

"Who doesn't want to see naked women." Erick laughed, then got nudged by his girlfriend. "Oh, it's for his party that's all." Erick shrugged.

"Well, actually the only naked woman I want to see is Ivy. She does more than enough for me." Bray smirked down at me, giving me a kiss on the lips. His hand finding my ass.

"Oh, eww. Enough that's my sister man." Dustin covered his eyes.

"Sorry, I kind forgot you were in the room." Bray laughed. "I'll keep my hands on appropriate parts until we are alone." Bray nipped at my neck.

"Oh, eww." Dustin made a disgusted face.

"Oh, how about you guys go make sure the chair are in front of the tables one in front of every table mat." Brie said, patting Dustin on the back.

"Yeah, you go with them. So we can have girl talk." Nikki said looking up to John.

"We better go guys, we don't want to be stuck listening to this." Erick laughed, all the guys making their way out to the main room.

"Charlotte Flair, Dana Brook. This is Nikki Bella and Brie Bella." I introduced the ladies to one another. All of them shaking hands.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

We were out in the main room putting the white chairs up Dustin, Luke, and John took one side while Me, Erick, and Bran took the other. "So, you really don't want to see strippers?" Erick raised a brow.

"Or were you just saying that for Ivy's sake?" Bran added.

"I mean it, I don't need to see any naked women. The only naked woman I need to see, or want to see is my future wife. No other woman is even interesting to me anymore. It's only Ivy, she's all that makes me happy, that turns me on anymore." I stated.

"Well you know she's going to probably have strippers at her party." Erick stated.

"Why would Ivy want to see naked women?" I shook my head, Ivy didn't swing that way.

"No, not naked women. Naked Men. Women have male strippers at these parties." Erick stated.

"Yeah, Dana was telling me about one she went too were they went to this place and they took the bride on stage and gave her a lap dance the guys junk in her face. They picked up the bride and did all kinds of crazy moves on her, the man had his hands all over her. He even put her on the floor and was like practically dry humping her. I really hope they don't go to one of those places, I don't need Dana looking at that." Braun stated. "I mean I'm sure you don't want some man who his hands all over Ivy, or his body all over her."

"I've heard of worse from Charlotte, things get just as crazy at women's parties as they do at men's sometimes even crazier." Erick nodded.

"No, no way in hell is some man going to touch my Ivy. Now that's not happening. I'm going to talk to Ivy about this, I'm not okay with the idea of some naked man, grinding his body on my Ivy, or dry humping her. I wouldn't care if he was fully dress no one touches my lady." I shook my head, nope it's not happening, no one is going to touch my future wife in that way. I'm defiantly going to talk to Ivy about this.

"How is everything going out here?" Brie questioned, walking out with the rest of the girls a couple of minutes later.

"Great." Erick stated. "Right Bray." Erick nudged me.

"Yes, just fine." I nodded walking over to Ivy putting an arm around her waist as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" Ivy looked up to me.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." I whispered. "Don't worry about it."

"So, people should be starting to show in about 30 minutes, so why don't Nikki you come with me and we can make sure everything is ready." Brie smiled.

"Do you need any help?" Ivy raised a brow, turning from me to face Brie.

"No we are fine, don't worry." Nikki smiled. "But I do need at least two strong guys to move that photo booth over under the sign that says photo station." Nikki said, pointing over to the photo booth then to the sign where there were a lot of hat's and signs and such in boxes.

"We've got it." John and Dustin said at the same time then walked over to the station.

"Bray." Ivy looked up at me.

"Yes love?" I raised a brow.

"Can we talk, alone?" Ivy questioned.

"Of course." I said taking her hand. Ivy and I walking off in the other direction.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

We walked off to a secluded area in the venue. I turned to look at Bray. "What's wrong?" Bray raised a brow.

"I was going to ask you. You seemed a bit off earlier and when I asked you if you were okay. You said we'd talk about it later. Is everything okay?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, it's nothing really don't worry about it love. We can talk about it later." Bray shook his head.

"But I want to talk about it now, what did you want to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"It's really nothing, the guy's and I were just talking about what happens at bachlorette parties and I heard somethings I didn't like. That's all it's not a big deal love." Bray sighed.

"Well what did you hear that you didn't like?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Braun said Dana was telling him about a bachlorette party that she went to and they went to a male strip club and the guys did somethings to the bride that I didn't really like." Bray stated.

"Like what?" I raised a brow slightly confused I didn't really know what he was talking about I've never been to a bachlorette party so I don't know what he could be talking about.

"Like the male strippers had their hands all over her, picked her up rubbed their bodies all over her, he even said they practically dry humped the woman. I just don't like the thought of some random man putting his dirty hands all over you. I swear I'd probably break their hands if I found out about it." Bray stated.

I stated laughing and shook my head. "You have nothing to worry about, I'd never let someone do that to me, if you weren't going to a strip club why would I? Besides that's not my idea of a good time, and Brie and Nikki know that. The only man I want to have his hands on me is you." I said with a slight smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Were you really worried about me letting some random male stripper put his hands all over me?"

"I don't know, the idea just doesn't sit well with me. That's all." Bray sighed. "Braun told me that story and then Erick said he's heard of worse at those parties and it got to me a bit I guess. I'm sorry if you thought something was wrong." Bray said giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"It's alright, you don't ever have to worry about anything like that. I will make sure both know that strip clubs are absolutely off limits for me, If I want to see a naked man, I'll wait tell I get home. " I smirked. "Like right now, I'm in the mood to see a naked right now but I can wait until we get home to see you naked. As hard as it might be." I winked.

Bray growled and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, believe me it's a lot harder for me." Bray rasped against my ear.

"We better get out there or we might not make it to the party at all." I said with a slight giggle as he nibbled on my neck.

"I'm okay with that." Bray said, nipping at my neck this time a slight be harder.

"I'm sure you are, but we have to get out there." I said and was finally able to pry his hands off me. "Let's go." I smiled taking his hand leading him back to the main area to join everyone.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Nikki raised a brow.

"Oh, we just needed a few minutes of alone time." I smiled. "That's all."

"You guys are too freaking cute." Brie smiled.

I smiled up at Bray who put his arm around my waist.

"Oh look people are showing up." Nikki motioned to the door where there were a few people coming in.

"We should go greet our guests don't you think?" I smiled up at Bray.

Bray sighed and nodded, I knew he wasn't looking forward to this. Bray isn't the biggest people person in the world. Bray and I headed towards the people arriving. It was two of my friends from school, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch. I got pretty close with both of them since we joined the same study group. "Becky, Sasha I'm glad you guys could come." I smiled at both ladies who had come together, neither of them were seeing anyone at the moment.

"Oh this place looks so great." Sasha smiled, giving me a hug.

"We are so happy you invited us." Becky smiled also giving me a hug.

"Bray, This is Sasha Banks, and Becky Lynch from school. Sasha and Becky this is Bray Wyatt my fiance'." I smiled up at Bray.

"Nice to meet you both." Bray nodded.

"Same, we were excited to meet the man that has Smiley even more smiley lately." Becky smiled.

"Smiley?" Bray raised a brow.

"That's the groups nickname for Ivy, she's always smiling, I don't think I've ever seen her without a smile on her face. " Sasha smiled.

"It's good, because Ivy's got a beautiful smile, I'm going to make sure she's always got one on her lips." Bray said, squeezing my hand.

"I told you this man is a dream." I smiled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

Ivy and I stood up at front of the place greeting our guests. I smiled at Baron as he walked in. "Hey you." Ivy smiled at Baron.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Baron smiled at Ivy. "Everything looks great in here."

"Thank you." Ivy smiled.

"How are you hanging in here? I know this isn't your deal." Baron laughed.

"Oh, I'm holding up." I laughed.

"I promised him a reward when we get home if he behaves himself tonight." Ivy smirked up at me.

"Oh, you know I'm on my best behavior." I licked my lips as I looked down at her.i

"Hey smiley." I heard a man say from behind Baron, I stood straight up as I saw him wrap my Ivy in a hug.

"TJ." Ivy smiled. "Where is Britney?" Ivy raised a brow.

"Oh, well we aren't on the best of terms right now." The man I now know as TJ said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ivy said softly.

"It nothing, you know me I keep on trucking." TJ smiled.

"Bray, this is TJ Perkins we are in a study group together." Ivy smiled. "TJ, this is my wonderful fiance' Bray Wyatt." Ivy smiled up at me, taking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." TJ smiled. "You are one lucky man, Smiley is a great woman."

"Oh, I know it." I nodded, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Sasha and Becky are over by the refreshment table." Ivy said pointing in that direction, TJ smiled and waved at us before he walked over to the refreshment table.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "So, he's going to be a nurse?"

"He's going to be a medic, so he takes some of the same classes as I do." Ivy said looking up at me. "But we do actually have 4 guys in our classes that are going to be nurses."

"Hmm." I nodded.

"What?" Ivy raised a brow.

"I didn't think there'd be as many guys in your class as you have that's all." I shrugged.

"Well, not all of my classes are for just nursing. I have other core classes I have to do. So I'm around a lot of guys actually." Ivy stated.

"Oh joy." I rolled my eyes.

"But none of them are as good looking as you, so I don't even notice them." Ivy smirked up at me, her arms wrapping around my midsection.

"I love you, you know that right?" I smiled down at her.

"Of course, and I love you." Ivy smiled "Brie is waving us over we better get over there." Ivy smiled and pulled out of my arms taking my hand.

 **xXxXx**

 **Brie's Point Of View**

"Okay everyone, we are going to play a game." I called out, having everyone gather around us. I had put out two chairs placing Bray and Ivy in those chairs that were back to back. I had told them to bring an extra pair of shoes for each. I was doing the shoe game. So Bray and Ivy each held One of each shoes in hand. "Alright it's simple I'm going to ask a few questions, and depending on the answer Ivy and Bray will either hold up Ivy's shoe or Bray's shoe. So let's get going."

"Alright, I have a list of questions, some of which we had people put in the suggestion box." I smiled. "First question, Who fell in love with who first?" I asked, and everyone looked to the couple.

Ivy held up her shoe, and Bray held up his shoe. Everyone laughing as Bray turned around and shook his head.

"Alright, how about Who admitted they loved who first?" I questioned.

Both Bray and Ivy held up Bray's shoe. "We have a match." Nikki called out a behind me.

"Okay, this is a question from the suggestion box. Who is more stubborn?" I asked the next question.

Ivy held up Bray's shoe, and Bray held up Ivy's shoe. Ivy looked back and scuffed. "I'm not more stubborn than you." She shook her head.

"I call bull." Dustin yelled from behind me. "She's as stubborn as it gets." He laughs.

"Thank you." Bray laughed.

"Next question, who is the better cook?" I questioned.

Bray and Ivy both held up Bray's shoe. "That is a surprise." I laughed.

"Bray cooks a lot more than I do also so." She shrugged. "But I don't mind, I love it when he brings me breakfast in bed, and lunch in bed, and diner in bed." She added with a laugh.

"Who wins the arguments more?" I asked my next questioned.

They both held up Ivy's shoe and everyone laughed. "She uses unfair tactics." Bray said with a laugh.

"By any means necessary." Ivy laughed.

"Another suggestion box question. Who has the... oh Dustin honey you better cover your ears you aren't going to want to hear this." I looked back at Dustin for a second and he gave me a look and shook his head. "Who has the bigger sex drive?"

"Oh man come on people, that's my sister I don't need to hear about that." Dustin looked disgusted, causing everyone to laugh.

Both held up their own shoes, looking at each other again they both laughed. "I'll show you tonight." Ivy winked.

"You're on." Bray licked his lips at her.

"Oh man come on you two." Dustin shook his head disgusted.

"Okay let's get to a little more PG questions I guess." I laughed. "Whose car is cleaner?"

Ivy laughed and held up her shoe as did Bray. "My car is an absolute mess." Ivy laughed.

"She's not lying." Bray agreed.

"Who's a better driver?" I asked.

Both held up their own shoe "I think I'm pretty damn good now." Ivy said.

"Yeah, because I taught you." Bray laughed.

"Who has more of a jealous side?" I questioned, and laughed when they both raised Bray's shoe without hesitation.

"Who's better at keeping a surprise?" Was the next question.

Ivy and Bray both held up Bray's shoe. "I couldn't keep my mouth shut about it if my life depended on it." She laughed.

"Okay, who dresses better? This is a question from the suggestion box again." I looked to the couple.

Both held up their mates shoe. "Oh we know you dress way better than I do love." Bray laughed as she looked back at Ivy.

"But I love the way you dress." Ivy smiled.

"Okay one more question left for this game and then it will be time for a dessert break." I smiled. "Who do you love more than anyone in the world?" Everyone looked to the couple.

Ivy stood up and walked around to sit on Bray's lap, holding up Bray's shoe. Bray had Ivy's shoe up in the air as she brought her lips to his and he dropped her shoe from his hand and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone letting out a unified AWWWWW.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

We had been having our dessert break Ivy was eating a cupcake with a ring shaped chocolate on top. "This is so good." Ivy smiled, taking her finger getting some icing on it and licking it off her finger.

"Looks good." I smirked.

"Mmm hmm." Ivy smirked, taking her finger getting more of the icing off her cupcake and bringing her finger to my lips. "What do you think?"

I licked off the icing and then licked my lips before I dive down and brought our lips together. "Delicious." I smirked as I pulled back from the kiss.

"Next game, let's go everyone." Brie called out.

"Another game?" I growled.

"I know, but just remember you go along with this tonight. I'll go along with what you want later tonight when we get home." Ivy smirked up at me.

"In that case, let's get to this game then." I took Ivy's hand both of us making our way to the next game Brie had set up.

"So what's this?" Ivy raised a brow once we reached Brie.

"The Nearly-Wed Game." Brie laughed. "You two sit down, we are going to use the questions I gave both of you last night, you didn't peak at each others did you?"

"Nope." Ivy shook her head.

"Great, I'll ask the questions and then you two will write on the board." Brie smiled. "You are playing against John and Nikki, they aren't getting married but they know each other pretty well."

"Okay let's do this." Ivy smiled. "Think we can get them all?"

"Damn near all." I nodded leaning down to give her a kiss.

"No more kissing until we crush these two." Ivy said sitting in her seat, next to me.

I laughed and shook my head. "I love how competitive you are." I smirked over at her, Ivy sending me a wink.

"We are totally kicking your butt." Nikki smirked over at us.

"We'll see about that, Bray and I know each other pretty damn well." Ivy smirked taking my hand. "Right?"

"Right." I nodded, leaning down Ivy backing up. "Come on just one more kiss for good luck."

"Fine, for luck but no more until we kick their butts." Ivy said leaning forward and kissing me.

"Okay first question is for the guys. Where did you first meet?" Brie questioned.

"The gym." John said.

"Yep." Nikki smiled turning around her dry erase board.

"Bray?" Brie turned to me.

"A Bar." I said.

"A Bar." Ivy nodded showing me the dry erase board that had it written on it.

"That was easy but here are some that are a bit harder." Brie said.

"Ladies what would your partner say is his favorite body part on you?" Brie questioned.

"My booty." Nikki smirked, doing a little dance in her chair.

John sighed and shook his head holding up his board. "Your boobs." John shrugged.

"Seriously?, you don't like my butt?" Nikki raised a brow.

"Oh I like it just fine." John laughed.

"Oh well." Nikki pouted.

"Your turn Ivy." Brie smiled.

"Hmm, that's tough I don't think he's said what his favorite is. I seriously think it's whatever part he can get his hands on at the moment." Ivy said, everyone laughing.

"She's not lying." I laughed and showed my card, that said EVERY SINGLE PART.

"That's a match." Brie clapped putting another mark under our names.

"Yay." Ivy did her own little dance in her chair.

"Fella's what would your partner say is her favorite characteristic about you?" Brie looked to us.

"My generosity?" John raised a brow.

"Yep." Nikki squealed, showing us her board. "Match." She yelled high fiving John.

"Umm, I guess how I'm always helping those around me?" I shrugged, I know she's always told me how much she loves how I always help people no matter wither or not I have time to do it.

"His selflessness. He never puts himself before anyone else." Ivy smiled up at me.

"That would be a match." Brie put another mark under both of our names.

"Now ladies, There is a meteor headed to your house you have already saved your family, pets, and photos what else would your husband say you would save next?" Brie looked to the ladies.

"My make-up." Nikki smiled.

"Make-up." John laughed.

"My books I guess." Ivy shrugged. "As long as I had Bray I wouldn't really care what else I had." Ivy added earning a big awww from everyone.

"I said make-up as well." I shrugged, Ivy laughing.

"Finally you miss one." Nikki laughs.

"What candy bar would your partner describe your love life as?" Brie looked to the ladies.

"Hmm, Mounds? Seeing as he likes my boobs." Nikki laughed.

John laughed and shook his head. "Payday, because that's when it's best is after pay day." John said, earning a slap on the side from Nikki.

"Hmm, I guess Payday? I know he loves payday candy bars and he loves it when we make love so." Ivy shrugged. "I'm seriously just guessing." She laughed.

"You guess right." I smiled. "I said Payday because everyone says its the best day of the week ,so I guess you can say I consider every single day pay day." I smirked.

"How old was your partner when she got her first kiss?" Brie questioned.

"Umm, 16?" John raised a brow.

"14." Nikki sighed.

"I'll say 16 also I guess." I laughed, we don't really talk about her previous kisses.

"Dang almost, It was the day before my 16th birthday so I was 15." Ivy shrugged.

"Really?" Nikki raised a brow. "What a goodie, goodie you were." She laughed.

"What would your partner think is your perfect idea of a date night?" Brie questioned.

"Shopping and then wine tasting." Nikki piked up.

"I said shopping and dinner." John said.

"Do we get a half a point at least?" Nikki raised a brow.

"Fine, half a point." Brie laughed. "Ivy?"

"Bray already knows my perfect date night, dinner in bed, followed by a movie, and a night of love making." Ivy smiled.

"Yep." I smirked, holding up my dry erase board that had Dinner in bed, movie, and love making.

"I swear you guys are cheating." Nikki shook her head.

"We just know each other that well." Ivy smirked.

"When was the last time you two had a long passionate kiss?" Brie's next question came.

"Like a long passionate kiss?, I guess like a few days ago?" Nikki shrugged.

"I said yesterday. I guess that wasn't passionate enough for you." John shrugged.

"Well, I thought she meant like a real knock your socks off kiss." Nikki shrugged.

"Like 30 minutes ago." Ivy smirked.

"I said every time we kiss." I said holding up the dry erase board.

"That counts." Brie smiled, after a while we'd finished the game and Ivy and myself won the game of course.

"So do I get my kiss now that we crushed them?" I smirked over at Ivy as she stood from the chair.

"You get that kiss now for sure." Ivy wrapped her arms around my neck out lips connecting, I swear every time we kiss I never want it to end.

"Get a room will ya?" I heard Dustin yell.

"Don't tempt me." I smirked down at Ivy.

"Oh, god I set myself up for that one didn't I?" Dustin shook his head.

"You sure did baby." Brie laughed. "Okay now everyone if you want to go to your tables there are your goody bags, If you want to find out when the wedding is, I suggest you look at the magnet that is in there, along with a bunch of other stuff."

Everyone started to look through the bags, and I looked through the bag that was in front of us. There was a magnet that had a picture of Ivy and I on it, with Save The Date On It and the date, venue, and time of our wedding on it. I have to say it looked pretty good, Brie and Nikki really outdid themselves. Our wedding was barely 6 months away, it was actually 6 months, and 3 days away. And I couldn't be happier.

"Wow 6 months away, that's a lot to get done between now and then." Sasha one of the guests said.

"Yeah but Brie and Nikki have been working hard on it already. Brie is a godsend with this wedding." Ivy smiled.

"So, when are you going to be getting your dress? Or do you have it picked out yet?" Becky questioned.

"We are going next week to look for a dress, and we are just going to have a best man, and a maid of honor so it shouldn't be too much to find both dresses that day." Ivy nodded.

"Who's the maid of honor?" Sasha questioned.

"Well, I was actually going to ask Brie to be my maid of honor later, we've gotten so close since she started dating my brother. She's become a very good friend." Ivy smiled over at Brie.

"For real?" Brie's face lit up.

"Yes." Ivy nodded.

"Oh my goodness, this is so awesome. I can't wait." Brie hugged Ivy tightly. It was good to see Ivy so happy, everyone was so happy. I was glad this night went off without a problem, Ivy deserves to have a easy stress free life, and I'm going to do my best to make sure she has everything she has ever wanted or dreamed of.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

Everyone had left, and we had such an amazing time. It was great, so much fun. Bray even had a good time, I was surprised he enjoyed the games as much as he did. Tonight was so perfect I couldn't wait for the rest of our night, I like being around people but spending time alone with Bray was what I was after right now.

"So, how about we get started cleaning so we can get home." Bray spoke up, saying just what I was thinking.

"Oh no, you guys go we have this. We have some people coming to help clean up and pack everything up. You guys go enjoy the rest of your night." Brie smiled reaching out hugging me.

"Are you sure?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah go sis, we've got this." Dustin nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Thank you all for helping today, this was amazing we had so much fun." I smiled, we said our goodbyes to everyone and headed out the door. We bad it to the truck and I turned around to Bray. "Thank you for tonight, I know this isn't your idea of a good time."

"I know, but you know I'll do anything for you." Bray smiled wrapping his arms around me. "And I know I'm going to be very well rewarded for tonight when we get home." Bray added, his arms wrapping around me even tighter.

"Oh you know you will be, you will be rewarded many, many times tonight." I smirked, licking my lips.

Bray growled against my neck before nipping at it. "Oh, I can't wait." Bray smirked pulling back. "We need to stop and pick up anything before we head home? Or can we head straight there?" Bray raised a brow, I knew he was anxious to get home so he could get his reward.

"Nope we can head straight home, besides I told you already I was in the mood to see a naked man, so we need to get home so I can get that need taken care of." I smirked my finger looped through his belt loop and used it to tug him closer to me.

"Well then by all means let's get going, we have to take care of that now don't we." Bray smirked leaning down to kiss me once again, before he opened the passenger side door and helped me up into the large truck giving my ass a little slap before I was able to sit down. Then he hurried over to the drivers side ready to get on the road, we had a long 40 minute drive ahead of us, but the way that man drives at times it might be shorter than that.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author:Wow this is a heck of a lot longer than I had intended but oh well that's not all bad lol. Anyway Thanks for reading this, I'm happy that you guys are happy to see this couple back, I loved them so much I couldn't resist continuing with them, they are a couple I kinda found myself wondering what their future looked like. Anyway, this was the engagement party, I am gonna do like a few shorts that involve the bachlore/bachlorette party's, and stuff leading up to the wedding but not too much of it.**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **WWESpongefan- I'm happy you enjoyed it, wedding defiantly as for everything else we will see :)**

 **DebWood-1999- Thanks for the review, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. I think he probably did, or at least got lost because he was too busy worrying about what he had to ask Ivy. Hope you continue to enjoy! :)**


	5. Karaoke Night!

**Karaoke Fun- This is just a fun little story about Ivy dragging Bray to do some karaoke!**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I walked into the room, Bray laying on the bed his eyes closed. Anytime we are going out he waits until the absolute last minute to get ready. I sighed and walked over to him going to tap his shoulder when his arm snaked out and grabbed me pulling me on top of him. I giggled as he held me tightly against him, nuzzling my neck. "Bray." I whined. "How did you know?"

Bray smiled up at me. "I could smell your perfume." Bray said, nipping at my neck. "God, you know how I love the smell of that, it drives me mad woman." Bray rasped against my lips, before he dives and captures my lips in a kiss.

I smiled down at him. "I know it does, but we can't get into what you want to right now because we have to get ready. I'm not letting you wait until last minute to get ready." I said standing up from the bed.

"Come on, do we really have to go? How about we tell your brother and Brie that we are sick and then we stay in bed all night." Bray sighed. "Then maybe this week coming up we can have them over to the house for dinner or something?"

"That sounds wonderful, the part about them coming for dinner this coming week. But we are still going out. Come on, you promised me I got to pick out the date this time, and next time it's all on you, you get to decide everything." I stated. "If you get up now and start getting ready, I'll let you help me get ready, starting by helping me in the shower. You know there are some places I can't get to by myself sometimes. I think this might be one of those times." I winked at him as I started towards the bathroom.

"You don't play fair woman." Bray growled shooting off the bed hurrying behind me.

 **xXxXx**

We pulled up to the bar, Bray putting the truck in park before shutting off the car. He sighed and looked over to me. "This better be worth it." Bray sighed.

I smiled over at him and leaned forward giving him a kiss. "It will, don't you worry." I smiled pulling away from the kiss. "Let's go handsome." I said, taking off my seat belt.

Bray nodded and got out of the truck, and made my way over to my side and made opened my door. I jumped down into his arms. "You know this new truck is too damn big." I laughed as Bray leaned down and kissed me. This new truck Bray got was huge, I had jumped up to get into it and jump down, I have pretty short legs. "So, are you ready for this?" I smiled.

"Not really." He sighed.

"Well just think about what you are getting in return." I smirked up at him.

"Oh that's all I'm thinking about right now." Bray rasped against my neck as he pushed me against the truck, his lips finding mine. We heard someone pull up behind Bray's truck.

I looked and saw it was my brother and Brie. "Seriously guys?" Dustin shook his head.

I laughed and shook my head. "I can't help it that my man finds me irresistible." I smiled up at Bray.

"Oh so irresistible." Bray rasped, nipping at my neck.

"Hopefully this dies down after the wedding." Dustin shook his head.

"Don't count on it." Bray said, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I certainly hope not." I added.

"I think it's cute." Brie smiled.

Dustin shook his head, taking Brie's hand. I smiled up at Bray who gave me another quick little peck then took my hand before we all walked into the place.

Once we all got into the bar, we took our seat Bray and Dustin both wanted to sit in the back. Not wanting to be anywhere near the front of the bar near all the karaoke singers. I smiled at Bray as he put his hand on top of mine interlacing our fingers together.

"What can I get you folks?" A waitress came over.

"I'll just have a water, you love?" Bray looked to me.

"Coke or Pepsi whatever you have is fine." I smiled.

"You don't mind if we have a drink?" Brie looked to me, because she knew I didn't drink.

"I don't mind, go for it." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll have a strawberry margarita." Brie smiled.

"I'll have a Corona." Dustin nodded the woman walking off.

"Are you sure you don't mind us drinking?" Brie raised a brow.

"I'm sure, it doesn't bother me." I nodded.

"So are you going to do karaoke?" Dustin raised a brow.

"I don't know, maybe." I shrugged.

"Bray?" Dustin questioned.

"Absolutely not." Bray answered quickly.

"Oh you might have funned you never know." I laughed.

"I know for sure I'd have no kind of fun up there." Bray shook his head.

After a while, Brie came over whispering something in my ear. I nodded and we both got up and walked towards the front bar. We decided we'd put in a song for us to do, and then we'd put in a song for the boys to do, we knew we'd be able to talk them into it, if we let them see how much fun it was. I hoped at least.

I took a deep breath and Brie and I walked up on the stage after the DJ called our names up. We saw the look of surprise on Bray and Dustin's faces and laughed as we took the mics in our hands.

We saw the words to Only Girl by Rihanna come on the screen. I wasn't sure about this, but I had Brie with me and we knew it'd be fun everyone in the bar was beyond drunk anyway so it's not like they are going to say anything about it.

 _La la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la_

I stepped off the stage making my way over to Bray deciding to give him a bit of a show. As I started to sing.

 _I want you to love me_

 _Like I'm a hot ride,_

 _Keep thinkin of me_

 _Doin' what you like_ (I wrapped my arms around his neck as I sat on his lap.)

 _So boy forget about the world_

 _Cause it's gon be me and you tonight_

 _I wanna make you beg for it_

 _Then I'mma make you swallow your pride_

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips then pulled away standing up and walking back to the stage to join Brie who high fived me.

 _Want you to make me feel_

 _Like I'm the only girl in the world_

 _Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

 _Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

 _Only girl in the world_

 _Like I'm the only one that's in command_

 _Cause I'm the only one who understands_

 _How to make you feel like a man_

After we finished our song the crowd cheered and clapped. I was surprised as everyone was shouting at us how much they loved it.

"They must be really drunk." I laughed at Brie as we took our seats next to our men. Bray leaning in to give me a kiss.

"That was something else." Dustin shook his head laughing.

"That was incredibly hot." Bray rasped against my neck.

"You think huh?" I laughed leaning in towards him.

The DJ calls up Bray and Dustin and they both looked up at us and we broke into laughter.

"No." Bray and Dustin said in unison.

"Come on, one song." I urged them.

"I'm not getting up there and embracing myself." Dustin shook his head.

"Neither am I." Bray added.

"One song and then we can leave early and get home." I offered, then leaned in close to him. "And you get me all to yourself, to do whatever you want." I whispered in his ear.

Bray let out a growl and shook his head. "Ivy." Bray groaned.

"Come on, please." I purred against his lips.

"Fine." Bray growled kissing me and standing up. "Let's go Dustin."

"Nope, not happening." Dustin shook his head, but Bray grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his chair. "Hey man." Dustin groaned.

"Yep you are coming. Let's go." Bray dragged him up on to the stage.

We heard the music come on and Brie and I high fived over the table.

 _Once upon a time not so long ago_

 _Tommy used to work on the docks,_

 _union's been on strike_

 _He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough_

 _Gina works the diner all day working for her man_

Bray shook his head as he looked up at Dustin who was actually singing along to the words on the screen. I yelled for Bray to sing along and he gave me a look and both Brie and I laughed. I'd never seen him so shy it was rather cute.

She brings home her pay, for love, for love

Finally, he started to go along a little you could barely hear him but still he was doing it. Even if it took Dustin elbowing him in the gut to do it.

 _She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got_

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

 _We've got each other and that's a lot for love_

 _We'll give it a shot_

 _Woah, we're half way there_

 _Woah, Livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand we'll make it I swear_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

After the song was over both boys rushed off the stage so quick I thought they were going to knock the DJ off the stage with them.

"That was great." Brie clapped.

"Very entertaining." I smiled at Bray who let out a slight growl as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Are we going, I can't stay in here any longer." Bray shook his head.

"Yeah, people are looking at us." Dustin said as Brie picked up her purse.

"Let's go honey." Brie smiled and hugged me. "We should totally do this again." Brie smiled, I hugged Dustin and told Brie we'd for sure have to do it again.

Once they'd gone I turned to Bray who wrapped his arms around me. "You owe me big time for this woman." Bray rasped against my lips.

"Oh you'll be paid in full tonight don't you worry." I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a kiss.

"I hope you got plenty of sleep last night, because I intend on spending the entire night making love." Bray smirked.

"Oh, then we should get going then shouldn't we?" I dropped my arms from him and took his hand.

"That sounds like a mighty fine plan to me." Bray said practically dragging me from the bar.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here was another little short of them, I thought it'd be so funny to see Bray at a karaoke bar. Hope you all enjoy this cute little night out for the couple.**


End file.
